Story of My Life
by TheyWillBeLegends
Summary: Nightkit is just a kit; that is, until she grows up. She tries as hard as she can to be the best that she can be but, as you get older, life throws tougher and tougher challenges at her and she has to keep pushing through. Can she do it? I guess you'll just have to watch what happens.
1. Chapter 1-That Fox-dung of an Apprentice

I walked out of the nursery. There, I saw Willowkit, cowering beneath Featherpaws gaze.

"I'm sorry, Featherpaw!" Willowkit tried to say.

But Featherpaw cut her off with a "Let me through, mouse-brain." _Mouse-brain. No one calls my friend a mouse-brain!_

"Featherpaw what did Willowkit do?" I asked. Featherpaw snorted.

"It's none of your business, ya little mange-pelt." _Mange-pelt? Who does she think she is anyway! Oh yeah, she thinks she can do whatever she wants since she's the leaders daughter. But she is so different than the leader! Pebblestar is nice, unlike her!_

"I can tell you have no reason to be angry at Willowkit." I say.

"Nightkit, don't try to help. We both know it won't work." Willowkit addresses me._ Um, sorry Willowkit, but I'm gonna stand up for my friends no matter what. End. Of. Story._

"Featherpaw do whatever you were planning on doing and get away from us." I said. "Oh of course, nightstar!" Featherpaw mocked. _I'll show her! Willowkit didn't do anything Featherpaw was just annoyed because Willowkit takes a lot of her mothers' time. I can't believe those two are related._

"Why does she hate me?" Willowkit wondered aloud.

"Don't worry, Willowkit, it's ok." I replied.

"But she doesn't treat my sisters that way!"

"Well, Willowkit, Silverkit is new and she might start treating her that way who knows." Willowkit's eyes suddenly blazed with horror.

"I can't let her treat my sister like that! I won't let her treat my sister like that!" The second sentence sounded determined, as if Willowkit couldn't bear the thought of another, (especially her sister), being treated the way she was being treated.

"It's so unfair!" Willowkit mewed suddenly.

"What's unfair?" I asked.

"Featherpaw has always liked my sister Firekit! Why can't she like me too?" _Let's just hope Firekit doesn't end up like Featherpaw._

"I wonder what Featherpaw's warrior name will be?" I mused.

"Um...what about Featherberry? It sounds good doesn't it?" Willowkit responds. *sigh* _Willowkit doesn't get it._

"Nightkit, come here it's time to eat!" Snowflower, my mother, called.

"Coming!" I reply.

"Willowkit , why don't you join me so you don't have to see that fox-dung of an apprentice again?" I asked.

Willowkit looked a bit shocked at me calling Featherpaw a fox-dung of an apprentice but didn't say anything and followed me inside the nursery.

* * *

"Willowpaw, Willowpaw! Firepaw, Firepaw!" My friends names were called out with joy from all but one. Featherpaw only called out Firepaw. I_ hope that fox-dung of an apprentice isn't mean to Willowpaw anymore._

"Willowpaw, psst!" I called. Willowpaw was practically bursting with joy!

"I'm finally an apprentice!" She mewed. _I don't want to remind her of her troubles when she's so happy! I'll wait till later to talk to her._

_"_Wow!" Silverkit said as she heard her mother talking to mine about the apprentice ceremony.

"Nightkit, you're gonna be an apprentice! I can't wait till I'm an apprentice!"

"Your so funny, Silverkit!" I replied. "I bet you'll be the best apprentice there is!" I say after a moment.

"No I would much rather be a medicine cat." Silverkit responded.

"Maybe you will be." I said. It's very unlikely I won't be a medicine cat. It doesn't matter though because both the life of a warrior and a medicine cat sound interesting.

"You'll be a good medicine cat." Silverkit said.

"What? Did the queens say I was gonna be a medicine cat?" I asked.

"Yep!" She said.

"Please choose me as your apprentice, please!" She said. _Of course, Silverkit! When the time comes. She'll be a good medicine cat. But I won't need an apprentice till she'll be almost done with her training! Maybe she'll be a warrior first then a medicine cat! I'll teach her everything I know while she's a warrior though so that she'll be caught up as a medicine cat apprentice by the time I need one!_

* * *

_"_Nightpaw! Nightpaw!" My name was called out over and over again. It could be heard loudest by Silverkit and Willowpaw. My mentor is Starpelt, the clan medicine cat. I'm so excited! I'm going to go talk to Willowpaw now! She's not a medicine cat, but she'll never stop being my friend. Never.

"Tell me what its like to share dreams with Starclan!" Willowpaw mewed happily as I bounded over.

"Tomorrow is half moon!" I squealed.

"So by this time in two sunrises I'll be able to tell you!" I finished.

"Oh, look who's too puny to become a warrior!" Featherberry said. Did I mention she's a warrior now?

"Just cause I can't see you doesn't mean I can't hear you!" I spat! I could never see anyone;I've been blind from birth. That doesn't mean Featherberry isn't a fox-dung of a warrior!

Great Starclan! Five meows. First. Medicine. Cat. Apprentice. Task.! I have to go collect herbs with Starpelt! It's gonna be fun! I think. I hope. We're going to the moonpool tonight! I can't wait! I wanna know the names of all the cats in Starclan! Ok I'm over exaggerating now but you get the idea. So anyway, the point is, I'm gong to the moonpool for the first time!


	2. Chapter 2-If Only I were There To Help

"Nightpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of Starclan?" Starpelt's voice echoed off the stone around us at the moonpool.

"It is." My voice shook._ I hope no cats will laugh at me. _

"Then come forward. Warriors of Starclan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom so that she may understand your ways and heal her clan in accordance with your will."

My pelt is quivering with excitement. I'm a medicine cat! Now I felt as if becoming a warrior had never been what I wanted. Now I felt as though I was already a medicine cat and it was impossible to change my mind now. Even though I knew it was possible I didn't want to. _I'm home! Here I'll be just like everyone else because it doesn't matter what they see. It's what they dream that matters!_ This was all before I heard a sneer behind me.

"Looks like the kitty pet can't even see!" The voice mocked.

My voice was strong as I asked, "Who are you and what do want from me?"

The reply was a snarl that said, "I don't want anything from you, kitty pet!"

"Enough!" I could feel Starpelt force herself in between us.

"Moonflight, would you kindly make your apprentice leave mine alone?" Starpelt spoke.

Moonflight sat next to her apprentice and said, "He didn't do anything wrong." _Uh, yeah. Did you just miss the whole, kitty pet can't even see? I don't think so._ A growl rumbled deep in my throat and I started to meow, but just as I did, Starpelt cut me off.

"Let's go, Nightpaw." Starpelt couldn't help me anymore than I could help myself. _Maybe when we go to gatherings, there will be cats there who don't think I'm useless just cause I can't see. If that's the case; then I hope time passes quickly._ I bent down to touch the water of the moonpool with my nose, it's was much calmer then the river surrounding our camp. Yes, Riverclan have big rivers to deal with.

I woke up in a grassy field with a stream flowing swiftly near by.

"Hello, Nightpaw." The voice belongs to a tomcat.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Graystone." He meowed.

"Graystone? What clan are you from? Are you a medicine cat?" I couldn't help spitting out questions.

"Calm down, young one." He replied. "I am was a medicine cat in Riverclan many moons ago. I will guide you here, but or now, dreaming time is over, you must return to Riverclan."

I awoke and was plummeted back into darkness.

While we walked back to camp I asked my mentor, "When do we go again?"

She replied, "We go to the Moonpool every half moon." Then I heard the snarl. Again.

"Oh, look. Kitty pet doesn't know medicine cat ways!"

"What's your name anyway?" I asked the snarl coming from in front of me.

"Kitty pet is so stupid that she doesn't even know my name!" He sneered.

"I don't know your name cause you didn't tell it to me." I meowed. "And besides, is there a stupid reason I should know your name?" I questioned.

"Oh! Watch your mouth, Nightpaw." Moonflight meowed.

"Starpelt, keep that rude apprentice of yours away from mine!"

"That's it!" Starpelt yowled.

"You need to handle your apprentice, Moonflight! My apprentice is only fighting back!" Moonflight looked shocked!

"Did you just accuse Ferretpaw of being mean to Nightpaw? He would never do such a thing!" _Ok, why does it seem like she's ignoring everything her apprentice does to me but she notices what I do to her apprentice? Oh yeah, cause thats exactly what she's doing!_

When we finally reached camp, my mother came up to me and started covering my face with licks.

"Oh, your home!" She cried.

"What happened? Was it good? Who did you talk to?" Now there was anxiety in my mothers voice.

"It was ok and there's this medicine cat apprentice that smells of open air who keeps calling me a kitty pet and-"

"Oh, you poor thing! What's his name?" Her eyes narrowed as she asked the question.

"Um...well, his name is-" I was then cut off by Starpelt.

"Ferretpaw. His name is Ferretpaw." Starpelt mewed. I nodded.

"Oh, you poor thing!" My mother cried again. "If only I had been there to help." She mewed quietly.

"Well, I'm going to my den now." I meowed.

"Of course." She replied. "You need your rest."

Then I padded off to the medicine den and collapsed while my mom spoke to Starpelt. I hope everything works out in the end.


End file.
